When I Looked Into Your Eyes
by For All Of This
Summary: Starts with Alice's and Jasper's POV. Bella and Edward come in the third chap, but BPOV! Alice is a professional dancer, she meets Jasper. Bella meets Edward through Alice. Emmett and Rosalie have a new found love. ALL HUMAN! OOC R
1. The Night I Saw Her

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice when reviewing!! I'm quite excited to write this! It's been in my mind for so long!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Stephenie Meyer does, the best author on earth!**

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes**

JPOV

Tonight was the night my buddy, John, was playing his first public audience. I _did_ write all of the lyrics for him, but the way he pieced it together was…amazing. He did justice to _all_ of my songs. That didn't even begin to explain it.

Opening for him was a contemporary dance routine, choreographed and performed by Alice Cullen. I hadn't seen dance performed before, but Alice was supposed to be something special. I couldn't say _I_ was excited, but the crowd sure was.

My sister, Rosalie, was waiting for me when I got there. A really big guy was taking up her time, but she didn't seem to mind. It was a little bit odd, considering how she despised men. She was actually laughing around this guy! Then she spotted my car pulling in and started towards me.

"Hey, Jazz! What's up?" She asked when she reached me.

"Um…nothing really, just…parking my car?" I answered. She flashed me a smile, I never really knew how to answer that question. "So, you excited for tonight?"

"Oh yeah! How many chances do you get in a lifetime to see _the_ Alice Cullen?"

I opened my door to my black Mercedes and stepped out, making sure to lock the door when I closed it.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" I asked, trying to keep it casual.

"Hmm? Oh! That's Emmett. He's really funny! Anyways, he knows Alice and said that maybe he could arrange a meeting with her. _Maybe_…" She responded, obviously getting her hopes up.

"Just be careful, okay Rose?"

Every guy wanted her. Who wouldn't? With her blonde hair, blue eyes, and stunning body figure. It was tiring being her brother, what with how many asses I had to kick. And to think, the one guy I trusted was the one who did the most damage.

"I will. You know me, I don't get along with guys too well. But Emmett really does seem different, like he wants to know the real me. It's like he sees past the blonde hair and blue eyes. Please, Jasper, give him a chance."

Wow. She really was trying to convince me. I could feel her desperation in the air. Our mother used to tell me I had a gift, being able to feel emotions, and later control them.

"I know, I just…I don't want to see you get hurt." _Again._ I thought to myself.

We went inside then. Rosalie was babbling on about how long she's waited to see Alice Cullen.

"…oh, and she's gorgeous! Just wait until you see her!" She said to me.

A crowd went around the stage then. Man, could this place get even _more_ crowded?? A booming voice came from the speakers at the same time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to…ALICE CULLEN!" And the crowd definitely did. A suited word for this situation would be…wild.

"Come on, Jazz! Let's go to the front!" Rosalie had to yell over the audience. "JASPER! LET'S GO!"

We made our way to the front, trying to push our way through. We heard 'Beautiful' by Me'Shell N'degeocello coming through the speakers. Emmett, the guy who was talking to Rosalie, showed up out of nowhere, yelling at people to move for us. At first they didn't, but then they saw his humongous muscles and backed away. Soon enough, we were at the front.

"Thank you!" Rosalie said to Emmett.

"Anytime." He said, the look of happiness in his eyes.

And then I saw her. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Even Rosalie paled in comparison to the beauty of this girl. The way her body moved made her short, spiky, black hair sway to the rhythm. She was quite tiny, but the way her body moved made her look long. Rosalie was right, she was gorgeous. Her green-blue eyes shone into the light. _Oh God! She's looking at me!_ I felt incredibly nervous then, but I couldn't tell if it was her feelings or mine. Then she smiled at me, and her body took flight again.

When she finished her performance, I couldn't clap. I was still stunned by her beauty. It was definite she would be on my mind the rest of the night.

"Jasper! You made it! So what did you think of the performance, dude?" John asked.

"It was…breathtaking." I said, thinking he was talking about Alice.

"Well thanks man! That's the best compliment we received so far!" It was then I realized he was talking about his band.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, your welcome…" my voice trailed off as my thoughts drifted back to Alice.

"Thanks for writing those lyrics. The songs wouldn't have made it without you…seriously" He scratched the back of his neck as the conversation became awkward.

"Oh! No problem, man! Anytime!" I replied, faking my enthusiasm. "Well, I have to go find Rose, so…see ya later!" I called as I ran to find her.

I made my way through the crowd, only to find her with that Emmett guy again.

"Hello again, Jasper! This is Emmett. Emmett, meet Jasper, my brother."

"Hey." I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"Hey, hey!" He said, pulling me into a homie hug. "You looked quite…what's the word?"

"Captivated?" Rosalie chimed in.

"Yeah! That's it! You looked quite _captivated_ by Alice…find her interesting, do ya?"

He nudged me and winked. Then he let out his booming laughter, and I couldn't help but laugh back. Friendships probably came easily with this guy. Or not, he did _seem_ very intimidating.

"Well, I'd never seen live dance before. It was _very_ intriguing." I responded, trying to hide that I was looking at the girl herself. It didn't quite work.

"Right…more like the _girl_ was intriguing. Anyways, I'm going to talk to this guy over here, see if I could get us back there." Emmett thankfully changed the subject.

He walked up to the massive security guard, and asked to see Alice.

"Ms. Cullen has currently asked for privacy with Ms. Swan. I am quite sorry, but I can't let you in." He said in a monotonous voice.

"I am Mr. Swan. I am sure she will not be bothered." Rosalie's face fell at that.

"Ms. Swan is not married." He stated. Right then, Rosalie's face perked back up.

"No, but she _does_ have a BROTHER!" Emmett practically yelled back.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't let you in." The man said, sounding angry and annoyed.

"You _can_, and you _will_!" Emmett replied, shoving the man a little bit. That earned him a punch in the face.

"I can't believe you just did that, you-"

"EMMETT! NO! Please! Don't cause any trouble!" Rosalie shrieked at him.

"FINE! But just because the lady asked." He said to the guard.

"Sorry guys! Maybe another time. _Ms. Cullen has currently asked for privacy with Ms. Swan._" He mimicked.

"That's fine," I said, although quite disappointed, "Like you said, maybe another time. I have to get going anyways," I said, glancing down at my watch. "Bye, Rosalie. Nice meeting you, Emmett!"

"Bye, Jasper!" they called in unison.

I got home and jumped in the shower, the image of Alice still fresh in my mind.

That was the first night I dreamt of Alice Cullen.


	2. The Night I Saw Him

**Yay! Second Chapter! I'm hoping I get reviews on this one! I know I did it quickly, but I was working on Jasper's POV all day today, and I already had Alice's in my mind. So here it is! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't have the genius mind to create these characters, I owe it all to Stephenie Meyer. She's absolutely amazing!**

_Soundtrack: Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard_

**I just thought this song went perfectly with the last bit, while and after she was dancing.**

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes**

The Night I Saw Him

APOV

I was incredibly nervous. Tonight I was opening for a band called 'All For You'. They were an amazing band, but it was the lyrics that fascinated me. I was bringing my best friend, Bella, and her brother, Emmett, shopping with me. They both needed to look good tonight, for the after party.

"Alice! I don't _want_ to try it on!"

"Bella, stop being such a baby! Get your ass in there!" I was making her try on a gorgeous purple dress. Sometimes, I wished she wasn't so annoying! That she would listen to me when I snapped my fingers, but _NO! _She just _had to_ complain.

"Is it on yet?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Yes."

"Well…come! Let me see!" She stepped out of the changing room. "Oh. My. Gosh. Bella, you look stunning! Come. Look in the mirror. Oh gosh, Bella! This is _it_!"

I knew she hated it when I did that but, I couldn't help myself! It looked _gorgeous_!"

"Alice, sto-" she was cut off by Emmett's whistle.

"Wow, sis! You are totally wearing that tonight! You look _so_ cute!" He said, mimicking my voice.

"Shut up, Emmett! Don't make fun of it! You _know_ she looks wonderful!" I smacked his arm.

"Of course she does! You're the one who picked it out, for goodness sake! Anything you choose is good…especially the food!" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Thanks!" was all I could say.

"Alice…I don't know…" Bella said.

"Just turn around and look in the mirror, Bella!"

I heard a gasp come from her. YAY! She liked it!

"You see Bella? Alice always picks the nicest things. Now you just have to last through two hours of being BARBIE!" Emmett put on a corny smile.

"SHUT UP! Do you _want_ me to take you to that new restaurant?" I threatened.

"Yes! Please, mommy!" Emmett cried, getting on his knee's for added accentuation.

"Then shut your cake hole! And don't call me mommy! It makes me feel old!" By then, Bella was rolling on the floor, gasping for air.

"Bella. Bella! Get up! Alice won't take me to the new food place if you don't!"

"Can't…Breathe…Emmett…Stop!"

I just shook my head, smiling.

"Ah…what would I do without you guys??"

"Oh, I don't know Alice. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't know the words 'funny' or 'immature'."

"Emmett, I'm only teasing you, darling! _Anyways!_ This is about Bella…look at you two! Trying to distract me!" I gave them both an evil glare.

Bella looked…indescribable. Her long brown hair would look great curled. And her honey-brown eyes would pop more with some eyeliner…I should put brown-beige eye-shadow on her too. Her lips should be more pink though…

"Alice? Hello!" Bella called.

"Oh, sorry Bella! Just thinking about what I was going to do with you…" A panicked look took over her face. I loved doing this to her.

"Well, I'll check the pri-"

"NO!" I shrieked. "I don't know how much it is, but it's gorgeous, so I'm buying it for you!" _She_ wasn't going to stop me.

"Geez, Alice! Calm down! Breathe." Emmett told me.

"Just take it off and hand it back to me. No peaking, okay? On second thought…I'll come with you. Make sure you don't look at the tags." I really was worried that she would. She slipped out of the dress quickly and handed it back to me.

I immediately walked to the cashier. It was only 350, and it was quite a good deal, since the dress was on sale. Bella shouldn't have a problem with that amount, but just to be on the safe side…I wouldn't tell her.

"Now, let's go get your shoes." I told her.

"Alice…I-" She started

"Nope! No complaining for this part! And plus! You will be rewarded with food!" I said, knowing what it would do to Emmett.

"Oh, Bella! Please! No talking!" Emmett begged.

Although Emmett was older than Bella, he sure seemed younger. Bella was twenty-one, making Emmett twenty-three. He really did _not_ act that old, but I couldn't help loving him as a sister.

Shopping went fast, and before I knew it, I was getting ready to go onstage. I was incredibly nervous, but happy! Emmett had met a girl named Rosalie, and he had a really good feeling about her. I couldn't wait to meet her, and to see Emmett in a relationship again. How wonderful it would be to have yet _another_ shopping companion.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to…ALICE CULLEN!"

That was my cue.

"Good luck!" Bella called from behind me.

After the jitters were through, it all came naturally.

And then I saw him. The most handsome boy I had ever seen. He was studying my every move, every which way my body would sway. His blonde hair was gelled back, revealing such an adorable face. And his eyes…they nearly made me fall! _Oh God! He's looking at me!_ All I could manage was a small smile. This man was stunning. And then I had to move away to go along with my dance. I really didn't want to! But seeing him cause a new energy in me, making my dance all the more interesting.

"Alice! That was…well, the words escape me."

"Thanks, Bella!" I said, sort of distracted. "I need to talk to you alone."

"Excuse me? Would you mind not letting anybody else in my room? I would like to have privacy with Ms. Swan."

"No problem, Ms. Cullen." the guy from all my tours replied.

"Thank you, so much!"

I rushed into the room, turning on the lights quickly. Bella told me to slow down a couple of times. I was excited! Don't blame me. I needed to tell someone all about that beautiful boy.

"You should try to find him during the after party, Ali! This is so exciting!"

"See? You get as excited as I do. Anyway, that was my plan. I'm surprised I was able to control myself onstage. After I saw him, I was only dancing for him."

"Alice! It's love at first sight!" Bella yelped.

"Maybe so, Bella" _Maybe so…_I thought in my head. That was all I could say back. When we left the room, my security guard told me Emmett had left. I was distracted when people would talk to me, seeing the blue-eyed mystery man in my head. Unfortunately, he was no where to be found during the after party.

I headed home, disappointed at not being able to find him. If it was meant to be, though, we would see each other again. I jumped in the shower as soon as Bella got out. When I was done with that, I sought out the comfort food. Then the food made me sleepy, so I brushed my teeth and went to bed.

That was the first night I dreamt of the blue-eyed boy.


	3. New Foundations

**Third chapter to my story. Wow. This is exciting for me, I don't want to stop writing. Hah! I wonder how far this will go… ANYWAYS! I spent all last night and most of this morning working on this, so give me some credit! If you like it…please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the excellent Stephenie Meyer**

_Soundtrack: 1. When Did Your Heart Go Missing - Rooney_

**It's fun! So it fit's the pillow fight!**

_2. Believe Me - Fort Minor_

**Somehow, it just fit. Play it after When Did Your Heart Go Missing.**

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes**

New Foundations

APOV

I woke up refreshed. Feeling good about today, I felt like something positive would happen. Blue-eyes had been staring in my dreams since that night two weeks ago. I can't complain though, he's been giving me the most well-rested sleeps I've had in a _long_ time. I'd have to say last nights dream topped all of them. He blind folded me and brought me somewhere. The place was a gazebo, and he made sure it was sunset. The gazebo over-looked the water, causing a beautiful scenery. It was there we shared our first kiss. I don't know how long it would take to get that dream out of my head.

"Alice. Alice. Wake up from wonderland!" Emmett said, apparently from just beside my head.

Emmett started calling me that last week, when he officially moved in. At least now we had use for all three bedrooms.

"Come on, Alice! It's a big day today! We have to plan the dinner!" Bella reminded me.

"OUCH! What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you Emmett?!" I yelled. The stupid bastard smacked me with a pillow…quite hard too!

"You wouldn't wake up." He said innocently. HA! As if he thought he would get away with that!

"You big…" I fumbled for a word. "ASS! You'll pay for that!" I yelled as I jumped off the bed. I had no idea I was starting a pillow war. Of course, Emmett, being the big baby he was, ran off. Bella, for some reason unknown, paired up with Emmett. _Damn! I'm by myself!_

"Bella! That is _not_ fair! You're supposed to be on my side!" I called from behind the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, Alice! But seeing as you wouldn't wake up…I took Emmett's side!" _Shit!_ I thought to myself. _They're behind the couch, which means they have more pillows! _This was a little immature…but Emmett started it!

"Back down Alice! We know we have more pillows than you!" Emmett warned.

"Tempting, but this is my house as much as it is yours. I must fight for my rights! I will win, Emmett! _You_ back down!"

"NEVER!" He yelled back. It was quiet for a moment. "FIRE!" he screamed. Suddenly I was swarmed by millions of pillows. They _just_ missed me though. Luck was on my side, _and now I have more pillows!_ I giggled to myself, imagining the grin on Emmett's and Bella's faces.

All of us charged to the middle, hitting each other with pillows. We then heard the door open, and saw my brother, Edward, staring at us, a curious look on his face. I noticed his eye color change when he saw Bella.

Emmett and I, being the children that we are, hid our pillows behind our backs and pointed at each other. Edward and Bella burst into laughter, and it wasn't too long before Emmett and I joined in.

"Oh…and by the way…Bella…meet Edward." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

What a great way to start the day! Now the feeling I had when I woke up grew stronger.

"Thank you for bringing groceries, Edward." I said, when we were in the kitchen alone.

"No problem at all. Anything to help you prepare for this wondrous feast!" He said sarcastically, putting the last of the groceries away. I giggled. "So…how old is Bella?"

"Way to keep it casual," I said, leaning against the counter. ", she's twenty-one. Immediate interest for her, huh?" I said, smirking at him.

"Alice, you really should learn to stop assuming and how to keep your pixie mouth shut!" Edward snapped back.

"Ooh! Touchy on the subject, are we?" I teased.

"Haha! So very funny, Alice!"

"_Ouch!_ Your sarcasm _does_ hurt you know!"

"Whatever. I'm going out with a couple of friends. I'll be back in time for dinner, 'kay? See ya later."

"Bye!"

He couldn't keep this from me. The moment he saw Bella I saw his eye color change. She was probably on his mind this very instant! I'll weasel it out of him soon enough. Bella, on the other hand, will be very easy to cave. Yup! She liked him too! The majority of girls did though. _He's hard to resist, having those piercing emerald eyes and hair that is in constant disarray. It only adds to his hotness. _One of the girls told me. Being his sister was hard, having to constantly put up with the flirts.

"Hey, Alice? Do you mind if I invite Rosalie and her brother over for dinner?" Emmett asked.

"I take it things are going well with Rosalie?" Emmett nodded his head. "YAY!" I jumped on him. "Of course you can! I would _love_ to meet her! I'm so excited! Oh gosh! What to wear? What to wear? What to wear?"

"Calm down! It's just Rose."

"Exactly! Your _girlfriend_, and my next potential shopping partner!"

"You're _very_ lucky. Rose is that kind of girl. I'll go call her, see if it's alright." And he left me alone in the kitchen.

Only one more person left to come in here. Bella. And sure enough, ten minutes later, she came.

"Hey, Alice. Sorry to leave you here with a bear, but I have to head to work. So, see you at dinner?"

"Yeah. You _better_ be here! Have fun at work, Bella!"

"I will! Oh, and I better not find a dead body that belongs to my brother when I get back!" She called while closing the door.

_So many things to do today._

I cleaned the house swiftly and set the dinner table, already having the seating plan in my mind. Now it was time to start on the food. I was never the best chef, but I knew how to cook. At least I thought I did.

I slowed everything down so it would take three hours to cook. Dinner was at six, and it was now two. That gave me time to work on my hair and make-up and do Bella's when she got home at 4:30.

Emmett was gone too. He went to meet Rosalie and her brother, Jasper, so he could prepare them for us. That left me with the freedom to play any music I wanted and nearly as loud as I wanted. I still had to follow basic landlord rules though.

"Ms. Alice! I'm home!" Bella called. Right on the dot too! 4:30 exactly. I ran up to her, took off her coat, and forced her into the washroom.

"I apologize if you're hungry but, that will have to wait. Let's get started…"

Bella was done half-an-hour earlier than expected, so I could piece together a different outfit than the one I had originally planned for her to wear.

"Ding, Dong!" Emmett yelled.

"We finished just in time, Bella! Let's go say hi!" I was more than excited to meet Rosalie!

Bella and I made our way over. For some reason, my eyes stayed on Emmett. That's when I heard everyone gasp. Bella wasn't following me, in fact, she just stepped out of her room.

I threw a strapless red silk dress on her. It clung just below her chest, at the right spot. I was sure Edward would like to see this on her. Her hair was up for the most part. I left some curled pieces down to add a nice touch. Her make-up wasn't that hard to do. I decided to go lighter than usual, if I was going to get her to 'fess up about Edward.

I turned back to face Emmett, studying Rosalie for the first time. She had the body of a supermodel. Most girls would be jealous of her, but I was happy with what I had. Her blonde hair and blue eyes reminded me of that boy. Then I turned to Jasper, and my breath was taken away.

He looked better then when I last saw him. A smile was playing at his lips. My memory hadn't done him justice. His blue eyes were bluer that I thought they were, making him all the more alluring. Today, his hair was hanging down a bit, giving him the innocent bad boy look.

"Well, let's go watch some T.V, huh?" Emmett said, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Sure! What's on?" Rosalie spoke for the first time. She had a nice voice. I was surprised Emmett got someone like _her_.

"I heard that there was this…" his voice grew quieter until I couldn't hear it anymore.

Jasper cornered me then. It was like he felt the same way I did. His eyes showed it.

"Hey." I said. _Stupid me! Say something else, Alice!_

"Hi, Alice. I've missed you."


	4. Bon Appetite!

**I'm very happy with the reviews I've been getting! And don't worry! Be expecting Edward in this chapter!! Things are gonna get heated up! ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters…blah, blah, blah…Stephenie Meyer…Best author ever does**

_Soundtrack: _**I was stuck between these two:**

_Kisses and Cake - John Powell_

**There is no singing in it, but it's still really cute!**

_More Than A Man- Dave Barnes_

**This is also perfect for this chapter. It fits how Jasper feels! Sorry I changed it, but I have a different plan for the other song!**

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes**

Bon Appetite!

JPOV

I couldn't believe it was her. Emmett didn't mention Alice would be at this dinner! Although he did tell Rosalie that he had a surprise. I didn't think _this_ would be it! Everyone was still studying the girl in the back, but I couldn't take my eyes off Alice. At least that gave me time to compose myself.

She turned back around, her eyes on Rosalie. I hoped she didn't get jealous of her, because Alice was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her eyes made it to Rosalie's face, and I knew I would be next. I put on a smile, hoping she would recognize me. I would charm her with my smile this time, instead of just staring at her like I did two weeks ago. To my surprise, she did recognize me. I felt her suddenly become nervous.

"Well, let's go watch some T.V, huh?" Emmett said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Sure. What's on?" Rosalie agreed.

"I heard that there was this…" Emmett's voice grew quiet when he reached the living room.

I took advantage of this situation, forcing myself to move. Alice was now in between the wall and me.

"Hey." She said, her breath shallow.

"Hi, Alice. I've missed you." I said, a slight smile on my face.

The door opened then, revealing a man in is mid-twenties. He had bronze hair that looked wind-whipped, and _extremely _green eyes. A sense of relief came over Alice. _Oh no! _This couldn't be her boyfriend! Could it?

"Eddie!" She called, running to hug him.

"Oh! Wow! Hi, Alice!" There was a twinge of jealousy in the air, along with desperation. I quickly calmed those feelings coming from the brunette in the back. I still didn't know her name.

"Excuse my rudeness! Edward, Bella, this is Jasper, Rosalie's brother. Jasper, this is Edward, my brother, and Bella, my roommate." I felt relief wash over me.

"Nice to meet you." I said, putting my hand out for Edward to shake.

"You too." Edward said, taking my hand firmly in his.

I walked up to Bella, grabbed her hand, and lightly kissed that back of it. _Oh, how I wish she was Alice._ There was a charge of jealousy and embarrassment now. _Oh my gosh! I was just being a gentleman! I was brought up like this!_ I went back over to where Alice was standing, feeling that she was also jealous. Then I received a deadly glare from Edward.

"Well, let me introduce you two to Rosalie." Alice said, the sadness heard through her words. They all started to make their way to the living room. I grabbed Alice's hand, pulling her back.

"I didn't get to properly say hello to you, Ms. Cullen." I said, getting down on one knee and kissing her hand. I looked up to see her smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. …?"

"Hale."

"Thank you, Mr. Hale."

She pulled me back up but I didn't dare let go of her hand, fearing that if I did, I would lose her. As we were walking to the living room, she looked at me curiously. I just smiled and looked down at my feet. We walked into the living room together, hand in hand, feeling every pair of eyes on us…well, every pair but one. Rosalie knew to control her feelings, but nobody else did. I was overwhelmed by the feelings of excitement and surprise.

"Oh shit! I'll be back!" Alice said, releasing my hand. She gave me a small smile before heading towards the kitchen.

"Wow, Jazz! You've only known her for, what? Like ten minutes?"

"Well if you remember two weeks ago, _Emmy…_" I should've expected this, but I didn't really care. I would give anything for the warmth of that hand on mine again.

"Aww! Jazzy! That's so cute!" Rosalie added. I just rolled my eyes.

I could hear Bella and Emmett snickering at my embarrassment. It didn't look like Edward was paying attention at all. Nope. His eyes were glued to Bella. I could feel his love for her already, but he was still in denial.

"SHIT!" I heard Alice yell. Running to the kitchen, I smelled burnt food.

"Owie, owie, owie, OW!" Alice was hopping up and down. By the looks of it, she burned her finger. I quickly shut everything off.

"Sit. Let me see." She was reluctant at first, but she let me.

"Ouch!"

"It's only a minor burn, sweetie. You're going to be fine." _Did I just call her sweetie??_ My heart stopped for a second, when I realized she probably didn't catch it.

"Bella!" I called

"Mm-hmm?"

"Do you have polysporin?"

"Um…yeah. Want me to get it?"

"Yes please! And your first aid kit, too, if you have one!" I requested. Alice had her eyebrow arched up at me.

"Sweetie?"

"You caught me!" I said, throwing my arms up in mock defeat. _Damn. She caught it!_

"Here you go." Bella interrupted.

"Oh! Thanks!" I said, surprised.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, that's fine, Bella. I can handle it from here." I was eager to be alone with Alice.

"Okay…" she said, untrustingly.

"It's fine, Bella. I think he has it under control." Alice put in. Her voice was heavenly. Of course, her lips seemed even more heavenly.

Bella listened to Alice and left us alone.

"So I guess we're heading out for dinner." I said, stating what I thought was the obvious.

"What? Really? Why?"

"Um, Alice? You burnt the food. Do you _not_ smell that?"

"Yeah, but I…I thought it was normal."

"Are you serious?" she nodded her head. "Oh God! Remind me never to let you cook!"

Alice glared at me playfully as I finished patching up her wound.

"Where do we go eat then?"

"How about that new Italian restaurant?" she suggested. "Emmett's been bugging me to go there."

"Sure. Why not?"

"Damn! That ruins my seating plan!"

"Yeah, but at least the food is better." I teased. She stuck her tongue out at me, it was _so_ cute how she did that.

The rest of the night was great. Emmett was overly joyous when we told him where we would be going. Rose and I learned about his obsession for food, and he learned about Rose's obsession for diets. All of us had a couple of drinks except for Bella and Rosalie, who were the designated drivers. We all had some laughs, hearing of each others past. Emmett certainly had a _lot_ of stories. Love was in the air, and I could tell we would all be great friends.

"Goodnight everybody! Goodnight, Alice." I said.

"Goodnight, Jasper."

"I'll be dreaming of you." I whispered in her ear, kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled at me.

"Goodnight." she replied.


	5. Adonis, Himself BPOV

**School's out soon!! YAY! Which means I get to write more stuff, but it's not like I already am.**** Anyways, most people by the fifth chapter demand like twenty reviews. I only have five reviews... and it makes me sad!! So now I****'m asking for five reviews for this chapter, it may be mean, but I don't really know if people like this story, so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer, but I do own the plot line…on with the story**

_Soundtrack: Starlight – Muse_

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes**

Adonis

BPOV

"Bella…Bella! Wake up!!"

"Ugh! What do you want Emmett?" I groaned sleepily

"I have devised an evil plan!" Emmett said, adding in an evil laugh. He was so immature at times, I wouldn't believe that he was twenty-three. Seriously, I felt like his mom!

"And you woke me up just to tell me that?"

"Well, it involves you, and waking up Alice so…yeah."

"Fine, just let me take a shower. Then you can tell me all about your 'evil plan', okay?"

"Yup! But hurry!"

I jumped in the shower, letting the warm water wake me up. It felt _so_ good! My mind wandered but I was sure not to let it get too far. Then I remembered that tonight was Alice's dinner, and I was meeting her brother, Edward. That excited me. I heard nothing but great things about him from Emmett. I stepped out of the shower, drying off quickly. Then I slipped my clothes on, reminding myself I needed to do laundry tomorrow morning.

"Alright, Emmett. What is it you want me to do?" I said, stepping out of my room.

"Bella, I'm in the mood for a pillow fight, and so I was planning on provoking Alice. All _you_ need to do is pretend like everything's normal at first, then take my side when the pillow fight starts."

"That's it?"

"Yup! Well, you have to follow my orders _during_ the pillow fight, but that's it."

"Um…okay then." Usually Emmett's plans involved me doing a lot more than that.

Sure enough, Emmett's plan worked. He hit her with a pillow when she wouldn't wake up and World War One started…sort of. It was a lot more fun, and it didn't involve the world. Oh, and we were fighting with pillows.

"FIRE!" Emmett commanded me. I launched about ten pillows towards Alice from behind the couch.

"Holy crap, Bella! Your aim sucks!"

"Sorry, but that's what you get for putting me on your time, Em! You know I suck!"

"True. Now let's go beat the crap out of her with PILLOWS!!"

When we reached the middle, I 'forgot' I was just against Alice. But I really just wanted to beat the crap out of Emmett too. The door opened then, and everyone turned to see who stepped in. _Wow!_ I mentally said.

This man was gorgeous. He looked like the Greek God Adonis. He had tousled bronze hair, and he was carrying a few grocery bags in his arms. He had a muscular build too, but definitely not as muscular as Emmett. His eyes were and extreme green, and I thought I would drown in the depth of them. They were so piercing. I nearly melted right there.

He had a curious look on his face, and that was when I noticed the position Alice and Emmett were in. The man and I broke into laughter in that moment. His laugh was…enchanting. No doubt my laugh was hideous compared to his.

"Oh…by the way…Bella…meet Edward…" Alice said, gasping for air. So _this_ was her brother.

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted me. I had such a velvety voice, and the way he said my name…it was just right. I blushed at my thoughts, and heard him chuckle.

"Hi." I said back, seconds too late. I tried to compose myself. _He could probably have any girl he wants! Don't even try to flirt with him. He would never choose you! Just avoid eye contact. _Huh. My mind was making sense today.

"Bells? I'm going to invite Rose and Jazz for supper. You don't mind, do you?" Emmett asked after Alice and Edward went into the kitchen.

"Of course not, Emmett! Check with Alice first though, she's the one who's cooking." I already knew she would say yes, but I wanted him to go through the torturous squealing.

Edward stormed out of the loft then, seeming quite angry. I wondered what Alice had said to him. I did my best at cleaning up the mess we made, of course Alice would find a way to make it better, but I decided to make it a _little_ easier. _Damn!_ I had to leave for work in five minutes. I ran into the bathroom, and quickly put mascara and lip gloss on. After I finished with that, I told Alice I was leaving. Traffic wasn't bad at all today. I made my way to the bookstore, which was my first job, in record time.

"Bella! You're early." Angela called.

"So are you! Traffic was pretty light this morning. It made things a _bunch_ easier. I even had time to grab coffee!" I pointed towards the cup in my hand.

"Lucky you! I was stupid enough _not_ to think of that." A frown came over her face.

"You still have time. Isn't Mike her?" Mike Newton was our obnoxious and persistent co-worker. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, but not the type that would easily attract. Mike was constantly asking me out, and I always had to think of excuses. Tonight I had an actual reason though. Lucky me, today I was on assistance instead of cash, so Mike didn't really have a chance to ask me.

"Oh! That's right! Thanks for reminding me, Bella! What would I do without you?"

"Hah! No problem, Ang." And with that, I headed out to shelve books and help people. I didn't like shelving because of the ladder, but at least Mike couldn't pester me all day. I stepped up on the ladder, reaching high to put a book away. Normally, I wouldn't have to go higher than the first to steps, but today? It looked like I had to go up to the fourth. _Damn this library and it's tall shelves! _I slowly made my way up.

"Excuse me, miss?" the voice cause me to jump, making me fall from my high position. A pair of strong arms grabbed me before I hit the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Bella?" then I recognized the velvety voice, and looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes. The blood rushed to my cheeks.

"I…uh…yeah." I managed to stutter. "Well, that's embarrassing!" He chuckled.

"Well it happens…sometimes. So, before you fell, I was wondering if you could help me find something?" I realized he was still keeping me from the floor. He pulled me up then, as if he noticed the same thing, and I blushed even deeper.

"Um, yeah. What is it you're looking for?"

"I was hoping you could help me find the Shakespeare books. Normally, I would know where they are, but this bookstore is set up differently."

"Shakespeare…really?"

"Ms. Swan, don't be too quick to judge. You've only known me for about half an hour." I blushed again. Not only did he look like a Greek God, he read Shakespeare too! _Is there a flaw in this guy?_

"Right, sorry. Follow me then." I led him to the eastern corner. "This is where we keep all the classics, from Jane Austen to…William Shakespeare."

"Why thank you, _Bella._" He said my name slowly and ran his hand through his hair.

"Not a problem," I said, a bit distracted by his beauty. "if you need me, I'll be right over there." I pointed to where I was before.

"Be sure not to fall again!" he gave me a crooked smile, and it was enough to make my heart flutter. I sighed and walked towards the bookshelf, Edward on my mind.

"Oh, Ms. Bella?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Yes…?" I said, hesitantly turning around. "What would you like help with?" _Stupid fake smile!_

"Well, I'm trying to decide between Hamlet and Macbeth, **(A/N I would've put Romeo and Juliet, but everyone does that, so I changed it up. Also, he should already own a copy if he likes Shakespeare so much!)** which do you recommend?"

"Personally, I like Hamlet better, so I guess I'm recommending that."

"Oh. Okay. Hamlet it is! Thank you, again."

"You're welcome." I said, quickly turning away.

"Sorry to bug you again," he ran after me, "but I lost my way to the front." _Wow! This bookstore is big, but not that big! You'd have to be a child to get lost in here. _I thought to myself. I made my way down the short staircase and, to my dismay, fell. Of course Edward saved me…again.

"Um, thanks…again. Anyway, just go straight from here, and you should reach the front desk." _If you don't get 'lost' again._

"Oh, okay. See you later, _Bella_." He winked at me, giving me his crooked grin.

Dinner was definitely going to be awkward.


	6. Utterly Beautiful EPOV

**Oh gosh! I don't know if I can write this part yet, but I am. Cries I haven't been getting reviews lately sniffles!! And…um…I want to continue writing, but I don't know if people like my story. Based on the amount of Story Alerts I have in this, I suppose they do…but nobody is commenting. So please…if you're reading…**_**Review!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Review!!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, except for John. They ALL belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

_Soundtrack: Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You – Al Green_

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes**

Utterly Beautiful…

EPOV

I couldn't stop myself. When I saw her today, I immediately fell for her. I wouldn't admit it to Alice, at least not yet. There is no doubt she would tell her, I could see it in her mind. There was no I would give her even a _shred_ of hope.

Bella Swan. She was beautiful. She had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen, and gorgeous, long brown hair. I had met her this morning, very briefly, in Alice's apartment, and then again this afternoon, at the bookstore. She worked there. When I asked her which book she recommended, between Macbeth and Hamlet, she said Hamlet. It was amazing because Hamlet was my second favorite. The first, of course, being Romeo & Juliet.

I wanted to hear her voice again, so I told her I was lost. She probably thought I was crazy. It's really hard to get lost in that bookstore unless you were a small child, though it still was quite large. Still, I needed a reason to hear her voice. The feel of her skin when I caught her was…gratifying. I never wanted to let her go. I needed to get my mind off of her, for all I knew, she could've hated me.

"Edward!" Tanya said, surprised. "I thought you had a day off today."

"I do. I just need to get my mind off a few things. What better way to do that then work?" She giggled at that, leaving me confused.

"So, uh…do you want to go out for dinner or something tonight?" _Oh no! Not Tanya too!_

"Tanya, I-"

"It'd be just as friends, if you want."

"It's very tempting, Tanya, but I have a get together with a few friends tonight, so, um…" I left my sentence hanging, hoping she would understand.

"Oh! Um, okay. That's fine, maybe another time then."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Well…I better get back to work." She said, after moments of awkward silence.

"Yeah, you should. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Edward!" she left me in my office, leaving me thinking.

I worked in a law firm, but I was studying to become a doctor. Just like my father, Carlisle Cullen. My office here was pretty plain, except my photo frame held no photo. _How I would love to have a picture of Bella in there._ I thought to myself. A knock on the door disturbed my thoughts.

"Come in!" I called.

"Hey, Edward!" _Oh goodie! Lauren. Just the person I needed to get my thoughts off Bella._

"Lauren. Hey! Come in. Close the door!"

"Looking for a make out session?" _Not really, just need a distraction from Bella. Oh, by the way! You look like a whore._

"Hah! Yes, just what I need." I lied.

"Me too, baby!" she said, tracing her breast with her finger. Was she trying to look sexy, because it wasn't working too well? She came over, about to kiss me. Suddenly, Bella came back into my thoughts. _I can't do this to her! We might have a shot together if she feels the same way!_

"Actually, Lauren, I have to get going." I said, glancing towards the clock. _Wow! Three and a half hours have passed already?_

"Aww! Stay just a few minutes? That's all I need!" she begged, kissing my lips. _Yuck! I'm going to need mouthwash when I get back to Alice and Bella's!_

"No. I really have to go meet my sister." _In two and a half hours…_

"Okay then. We'll finish this later." Lauren said, winking at me as she left the room. Now I had to think of something else to do.

I made my way to the silver Volvo, ignoring the girls flashing smiles directed at me. Mom and dad had been begging me to visit them, so I decided that was where I was going. The drive was 45 minutes, so that killed about two hours of my time.

"Hey, mom! Hi, dad."

"Edward! What a surprise! Come in!" I stepped into the million dollar estate.

"What brings you here, darling?" My mother, Esme, asked.

"I needed to clear my head and I thought 'Hey! Why not go see mom and dad!'." I processed that for a moment. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Oh no, no! We always have time for our children, Edward." My dad said. "Are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

"I, uh…" _Just tell them the truth._ ", well, I met a girl. But for goodness sake, do _not_ tell Alice! Anyways, this girl is stuck in my head, and I only met her today. I don't really know what's wrong with me, but it feels like she stole my heart, and right now it's an empty hole without her."

"Talk to her about it! Or are you nervous?" My mother asked. She always wanted the best for me.

"I'm a bit nervous…but I don't think she feels the same way."

"Edward, honey, just give her time to get to know you! I'm sure she'll like you; I wouldn't be surprised if she already did. What's her name, anyways?"

"Bella, Bella Swan."

"Alice's roommate?"

"Yeah, do you know her?" I asked, curious and wondering if she would tell her.

"No, but Alice has told us about her."

"Oh. Speaking of Alice, I have to get back there." I said, standing up. "Um…I'll call you later, okay?"

"Alright. It was nice seeing you!"

"You too! Bye!"

"Bye, Edward." They both said, mom hugging me.

The ride to Alice's was longer than before. It might have been because I was anticipating Bella though. Her scent was all I smelled. I couldn't wait to see her, and I was incredibly nervous. That was weird, because I _never_ got nervous when it came to girls. Then again, she's the only girl I've met that has shown resistance. I stepped into the loft then, only to find Alice cornered by some guy.

"Eddie!" she called to me, hugging me after. _Eddie? She's never called me that!_

"Oh! Wow! Hi, Alice!"

"Excuse my rudeness! Edward, Bella, this is Jasper, Rosalie's brother." _Ah. Emmett's friends with him, so he shouldn't be too bad._ "Jasper, this is Edward, my brother, and Bella, my roommate." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. Very gentlemen like.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"You too." I shook his hand, and my eyes made their way to Bella. She blushed as I met her gaze. _She looks so adorable!_ Bella was wearing a silk red dress, which brought out her eyes, and her hair was up, but had a few curled pieces left down. _Utterly beautiful…_ Jasper walked up to her, kissing the back of her hand. Jealousy rung through me, it felt very new. Alice's face fell when she saw the movement Jasper made. I must've looked pretty pissed off myself.

"Well, let's go meet Rosalie." Alice said when Jasper came back to her side. Bella and I walked to the living room together, but she took the seat beside Emmett and Rosalie, while I took the one on the other side of the doorway. My eyes were stuck to Bella like glue, and her brown eyes were sure to avoid me. Occasionally, her eyes would come up to mine, but when they did, she would blush and turn away. _What will it take to get this girl to like me? _Alice and Jasper walked in then, and I could've sworn I heard talking. _Maybe I should listen to my mom's advice and just tell her…but I wouldn't want to scare her away._

"SHIT!" I heard Alice yell. I realized she wasn't there anymore. _I need to get this girl out of my head. She's just a girl, nothing special. You'll be fine, Edward. You'll be fine._


	7. The Date

**Firstly, I'd like to apologize for two things. One: I haven't written a new chapter in a while. Sorry, writers block does that to you! Two: My stories have been short. I don't mean to do that, so from now on, my stories will be longer, my vow to the people. Well, I'm not going to make you work for chapters, because that's stressful to me if I don't get reviews. So sorry to everyone, and be happy school is out in two days! Wo-hoo!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer except for John and this story line, which both belong to me. On with the story then…**

_Soundtrack: Alive With the Glory of Love – Say Anything_

**I was a little clueless for the first part, so I just put this song. It sort of fit.**

_Yellow – Coldplay_

**Play it at Jasper's house.**

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes**

APOV

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and in a pool of heat. I really needed to get thinner blankets. It was stupid to drink as much as I did, but it was a sweet escape. Thank goodness for Bella, because I was _way_ too drunk to drive. _What happened last night anyways? I hope I didn't do anything…_ I moaned, too lazy to move. _I hope Emmett or Bella is cooking, because I really need food. _I finally moved, needing to get something in my stomach. It wouldn't feel good puking up nothing, if I was going to puke, I would rather it be food. I made my way to the kitchen, my vision still a little groggy. _Gosh! How much did I have to drink last night?_

"Morning, Alice. How was your sleep?" Bella said when I finally entered the kitchen.

"Ugh. That's all I have to say. You're lucky you didn't drink last night!" My voice was hoarse from all the alcohol. Grr, dehydration.

"Well, I made you and Emmett breakfast. Emmett should be up by now…I'll be back."

"Don't get too close waking him up! He gets quite violent. If I were you, I'd poke him with a nine foot pole."

"Ha. I'll keep that in mind. Help yourself to some food while I'm gone. You look like you need it."

"Yup! I definitely do, I'm starving!" It wasn't a lie. I really could use food, but I knew not to eat too much. Emmett would kill me if I did. I was extremely grateful Bella decided to cook. Her cooking was better than mine, although I wouldn't admit it to anyone else but myself. My thoughts traveled from the food, to Jasper. Last night he learned just how bad of a cook I was. That's always good to embarrass yourself in front of the guy you are trying to impress, but he didn't seem to mind. Actually, I'd say he found it cute. _I shouldn't let my thoughts get so far ahead of myself. _

"Ugh. FOOD! Bella, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Emmett said, finally out of his bedroom.

"Only every time I cook food, Em." She replied. I wished I had a brother like Emmett. A brother who'd drop in more often, but I'm not so sure I would have him live with me. Edward was always so busy with work, or rather girls, but the way he looked at Bella when he saw her…it was like he'd never seen a girl before. I couldn't wait to tell mom about this. She might even convince him to visit them more often.

I jumped in the shower when I finished eating. My hair was a mess and somewhat greasy. I had no idea how it got that way. The water woke me up and left me feeling refreshed. I was so lucky I didn't have to work. My income was only based on whether or not I could dance and when I was available. Poor Emmett! He didn't ask for the day off today because he wasn't counting on a hangover. I guess he could still call in sick and get away with it though. His boss favored him, of all people. I was in the kitchen when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alice. How are you?"

"A little queasy from last night, but other than that? I'm fine."

"Phew! I'm not the only one who woke up hung over then."

"Nope, I think the majority of us did. The exception of Rosalie and Bella. Anyways! You just missed Emmett. I think he's going to meet your sister somewhere?"

"Yeah, I know. I was actually looking for you."

"Really? I mean…uh..." I stuttered. I heard him chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Yes, really. I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go out for dinner with me?" Jasper Hale was asking _me_ out? He was pretty straight forward about feelings, and I do like that in a man. _Hmm…I wonder what this could become._

"Um, sure. That would be nice. What time should I be ready for?"

"Seven o'clock is good, right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Bye, Alice!"

"Bye…" I hung up the phone with a smile on my face. _What a beautiful boy. Oh. My. Gosh. What will I wear? _

I spent most of my day figuring out what to wear. Bella and Emmett were both gone which, again, left me with a freedom of music choice. I put on my favorite band, 'The Early November'. I honestly had no idea where he was taking me, whether it was to some fancy restaurant, or something sleazy. Jasper didn't seem like the sleazy type of guy, so I put on some casual clothing, with a few touches here and there of formal. Bella came home again at 4:30.

"Hey." She said, flopping on the couch lazily. "Why are you all dressed up? Oh Alice! _Please_ don't tell me you planned another dinner that I didn't know about!"

"Don't worry, Bella. If I did, you would be forced into the washroom already. The dinner isn't something big planned, I just have a date."

"Oh. Okay then. So Emmett and I are alone for dinner?"

"You can be…or you could always go out somewhere with Edward." I said casually. You can't blame me! I really wanted them together!

"Alice! Stop that. No way would I go out with your brother, and don't bug me into it! You know about my past, and I'm just not ready to put myself back on the dating map." She did have a point. If I put her past with that vile man, Jacob Black, into the equation, it made sense why she didn't want to date. _But still!_ She needed to get over him, and Edward would be her cure. I would be sure of it.

"Fine then, you know you'll end up together though." I said under my breath. "Well, I have two and a half hours to kill…anything you have in mind?"

"Hmm…not really. I do have to do laundry, so unless you want to do that for me…"

"Ha! Nice try! I can't get this outfit dirty anyways so, no thanks. How about we just chill out and watch TV?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm exhausted from work; there was this really arrogant guy there."

"Which job? The bookstore or the pub?" I already knew the answer. There were so many pigs that went to that pub she worked at.

"The pub of course. Although yesterday, I did have my first annoying customer at the bookstore."

"Really? What was he like?"

"He wasn't so bad, but he did keep calling me over. And then he said he got lost in the library! Told me he couldn't find his way back, which of course is hard to believe, since very few small children only get lost in there."

"Hmm…he must've liked you. That's the only reason I could think a man would pretend he was lost."

"There was no way this man could like me. You should've seen him. He was way out of my league; it wouldn't make sense why he would choose me of all people."

"Darling, you need to get over yourself! You are gorgeous, just face it. There are a lot of men out there who want you, and you know that! Oh my! 6:50 already! Time sure does fly by, especially when you're having an interesting conversation. How do I look?"

"Great, as usual. I hope you have a great time on your date Alice. Don't wake me up if I'm sleeping when you get in!"

"But who am I going to tell all the details to?"

"I don't know…Emmett, or you could always call Jaspers sister." Just as she finished speaking, the door bell rang.

"I'm not sure Rosalie would like to hear about how my date with her brother went."

"Hang on! You're dating her brother?"

"Yes, no shush! I need to answer the door." I opened the door a little too eagerly, anticipating the moment his eyes would meet mine.

"Hey." I said, a little out of breath. It wasn't the first time I greeted him like this.

"Hi. You're obviously ready so, ready to hit the road?"

"Yup! Bye Bella, don't wait up!" I winked at her jokingly. We made our way to his car in silence, it wasn't the awkward kind though.

"Holy crap."

"What is it?" Jasper looked at me concerned. It wasn't anything important to an average girl, but I was amazed by his car. Mine was better, of course. What could beat a Porsche 911 Turbo?! But still, he had a really nice looking black Mercedes. The windows were tinted darkly, and he had a nitro green light lit underneath it.

"I…uh…nice car."

"You like it? Most girls don't enjoy speed." He said, smirking at me.

"Well, _I_ have a _need_ for speed. My car is a Porsche 911 Turbo."

"Holy shit! Really? That's one of my favorite cars, but I haven't had a chance to drive one."

"Maybe you could test drive mine sometime. You'll have to take care of my baby if I let you, and you have to gain a _lot_ of my trust to let me let you. Even Bella wouldn't be able to drive it if she wanted to."

"Don't worry, I will."

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked as we were driving away.

"That's a surprise, you wouldn't want that to be ruined, would you?" he gave me a teasing look.

"But…I wouldn't tell."

"That's wonderful, but it's _my_ surprise, and I want it to be an actual surprise."

"Oh come on! _Please?_"

"Um…okay then…no." I gave him a look and turned away. "Aw! Don't be mad. I would just like to see surprise on your face."

"Fine then." _How did he win so easily?_

"Alright, we're here." I noticed we were outside of a house rather than a restaurant.

"I thought we were going to a restaurant?"

"Nope. Welcome to my home. I'll be your chef tonight, so please, enjoy your stay and give me a review on the food." I giggled. His house was big, and it overlooked the water. I could tell from being in front of it that there was a huge backyard. The color was light beige with brown lines here and there to add an old-ish touch to it. I couldn't wait to see what the inside would look like. He led me to the red oak door, reading the awe on my face. Then, we stepped inside. The walls in the living room were a red color, and he had beige curtains to blend it. The room sort of reminded me of a Japanese style living room. His sofa was a light brown, and he had a darker brown coffee table. The carpet below the coffee table was white, red, and black.

"Jasper, your place is amazing!" I said, completely amazed that he could pull this off.

"Well thanks! I designed most of it, Rosalie helped a bit…oh, who am I kidding! Rosalie did basically all of it." He chuckled. I joined in. "So follow me to the back porch, we have to walk across the backyard, but it is well worth it. There's music so you could listen to it while I get the food. Sorry if you don't like 'The Early November' but that's what CD is in there. You could always listen to the radio if you don't, or if you brought your IPod. Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyways, I'll be back." He was wrong; I loved 'The Early November'. The view from his porch was amazing. It would be even more breathtaking had it been sunset, but none the less. Jasper came back ten minutes later with two plates full of food. He gave me set one on the table in front of me, and the other in front of him. I took a bite.

"Jasper this is…scrumptious! Absolutely amazing. Have you ever considered being a chef?" I asked with another mouthful of food.

"I already am. Well, I'm head chef of a little Italian restaurant, you might've been there. It's called 'Of Italia'" **(A/N I don't think that actually exists, I just came up with a random name)**

"Oh my gosh! You cook the food there?! That's one of my favorite restaurants!" he chuckled.

"Well, thanks. I think the stars are shining for you tonight, I've never seen them this bright."

"Thanks. Well, dinner was amazing, but I would like to go on a tour of your house…"

**Sorry if Bella seems a little OOC. I'm trying to make her more Bella, she just got excited the day of Alice's dinner, that's why she was a little hyper. Um, next chapter will definitely be interesting. You can try to guess what will happen if you want. I think it's sort of clear though. Guess what? I got offered to go on a cottage trip, but…I said no so I could write. And if I went, I would miss Canada Day. So please review and tell me how I did. SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!**


	8. Dinner With A God

**How many read my last chapter? Just kidding. School is out, and I'm happy, more time to write this. To all of my readers, thank you! I love you! Let's find out what happens with Alice and Jasper… I'm going to be mean and put that in the next chapter. Right now though, it's a little Bella, and how **_**her**_** dinner and night went.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own characters…John exception…blah, blah, blah…Stephenie Meyer.**

_Soundtrack: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls_

**Play when the door opens!!**

_Like You'll Never See Me Again - Alicia Keys_

**I'll tell you when to play it.**

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes**

BPOV

I glanced at the clock, reading 7:30. It had been half an hour since Alice left, and Emmett called saying he was taking Rosalie out. I had no idea what to do. I was hungry, but it would feel weird ordering a dinner for one, and I was too lazy to cook tonight. So instead, I just sat on the couch, thinking of my options while watching 'Two and a Half Men' re-runs. I wasn't paying attention to them at all. I could've ordered Chinese, but my mind thought of the movie 'Two Weeks Notice' and remembered how Sandra Bullock's character got made fun of. It was stupid for that to hold me back, but it did. I heard the door open, and thought something went wrong with Alice's date.

"Alice?" _That's definitely not her voice…_

"Um, hi…Edward. You're half an hour late for Alice, she's gone out with Jasper. Sorry." I said very quickly jumping up from my position on the couch. My nerves took over…stupid, stupid nerves.

"Oh, really? She called and asked if we could go out for dinner." Edward said, completely surprised. _That evil little pixie girl. I'll kill her! I swear!_

"Um, yeah, she's…out with Jasper."

"Well then, are you hungry? I'm sort of already here, so I might as well take someone out, and I'm starving. So would you like to come with me?"

"I'm, uh, not that hungry-" I was cut of by my rumbling tummy. _Damn it!_

"Not that hungry, eh?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Maybe I am…" I said, trying to cover up my lie.

"Let me take you out, okay? No strings attached, I promise. I'll even pay." _This God-like creature wants to take _me_ out? Is he kidding?_

"I guess. I am a little bit hungry, apparently. But, I'll pay okay? I won't just stick you with the bill."

"No, no. I will most definitely be paying, it's fine, my treat. So what do you feel like eating?"

"Uh, I really would like some Chinese, so that, and no. I'm paying." He led me to the door as I was saying this.

"Bella, I'm the one who's paying, and you are _not_ changing that." He said, turning the full force of his eyes on me. I almost fell down the stairs of the loft building seeing those eyes. My face turned a ferocious color of red.

"Okay." I said after moments of silence. He chuckled at my response. The walk down the stairs and to his car was awkward. I had a million thoughts going through my head, mostly about how I was going out with this beautiful guy, and ideas on how to murder Alice. Edward was very gentleman like. He opened the car door for me and helped me in, and when we got to the restaurant, he helped me out too. Then, he also held the door open for me in the restaurant.

"Hello. How may I help you today?" a waitress said, with a huge smile on her face. This waitress was really pretty, no doubt Edward would want her more than me.

"A table for two please, preferably near the window. You don't have a problem with that do you Bella?" She unwillingly turned her gaze towards me, smile now fading.

"No, window seat it is." He smiled at the waitress, who reciprocated the gesture with much pleasure, and led us to our table.

"Edward, you really shouldn't dazzle people so much." I said when she was out of earshot.

"I dazzle people?" **(A/N Recognize it? It's not exactly the same, but you should recognize it still.)**

"The few times I've been with you, you've dazzled every girl. Even that run-in we had at the bookstore. You dazzled Angela, and a couple of woman asked me if I knew your phone number. Really, you dazzle people quite frequently." Usually I wasn't so straight forward, but there was something about this guy…

"Do I dazzle you?" he asked, probably pretending to be curious.

"Yes. Quite often actually." A different waiter interrupted us, and that was when I realized we were subconsciously leaning towards each other.

"Hello. What can I get you two today?" the waiter asked, his gaze mostly on me. I hated it when guys did this.

"Bella, honey, you go first." Edward said, obviously sensing my discomfort. The waiters face fell a bit, but his smile was still pretty big.

"Um…I'll have an Iced Tea please."

"And for you sir?"

"Same thing. She always picks the best things." He stated, grabbing my hand to add to the act. His smile was more than convincing. The waiter chuckled uncomfortably.

"I'll be right back with your order." And with that, he left.

"Thank you." I said, a smile of gratitude on my face.

"No problem, I could tell he was sort of pissing you off." He released my hand, but I just wanted to grab his and hold on to it forever. His touch was so warm and comforting. I was falling head over heels for this guy. My eyes would travel back up to his, and I would steal quick glances when I thought he wasn't looking. I played with my hands nervously, but really I was keeping them to myself, resisting the urge to touch him. We got our food when he started asking the questions.

**(A/N Play **_**Like You'll Never See Me Again **_**here.)**

"So, how long have you known my sister?"

"I've only known her for about five years. We met in the summer after high school and we were going to the same college."

"Really? What college is that?"

"Julliard School of Arts. She was in dance, and I was in a playwriting class."

"How come you're not in anymore?"

"I didn't have enough money to pay second years tuition. Alice offered to pay for it, but I wouldn't let her. That's the story of how I ended up in New York though."

"Hmm. And where did you live before New York?"

"I lived in a small town in Washington called Forks. When I left, I swore to myself I would never go back there."

"Why?"

"Well, for one, it rains a lot. And, the other thing sort of has to do with a horrific past I had there. I would rather not go back to find what I left of my life there." I didn't understand why I was being so honest with him, or why he was even interested. My life was pretty boring, except for Emmett of course. I hoped he wouldn't ask about my past, because I only told Alice about that two months ago after a five year friendship.

"I guess that makes sense. So, you ready to leave?"

"Yeah." Edward quickly paid the bill and led me back to his car. I was surprised I only fell once tonight.

"What about your parents?"

"Uh, Charlie still lives in Forks, and Renee…she remarried to a guy named Phil, and lives in Jacksonville. I don't talk to them often, they're sort of reminders of…well, reminders." I said, quickly covering up my mistake. "What about _your_ parents?"

"Well, they both live about half an hour away. Carlisle is a doctor at the general hospital, and Esme is a designer."

"Is there one person in your family who does _not_ have a special talent?" He chuckled at that. "I never asked what _you_ did…?"

"I…have a part-time office job. It's quite boring, since everybody insists I shouldn't do much work."

"Oh. And what do you do with the rest of your time?"

"I compose music. Playing the piano has been my passion since elementary school."

"You play the piano?"

"Yeah. I just got signed with a classical music producer actually. He really likes my stuff."

"Oh, that's…yeah that's pretty cool. All the Cullen's are amazing I'm guessing."

"Bella, we may have talent, but that hides the family issues. Alice and my parents, they get along really well, but I'm different. I don't really know what to do with my life, and I don't spend as much time as I'd like to with them. It's like, I'm distancing myself from them, without trying to. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, really well actually."

"I really enjoy spending time with you. Rather than going in, would you like to go for a walk with me, maybe get some ice cream?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

We spent the rest of the night telling each other some stories of our past. I was sure to avoid most stories about Forks, but there were few that I could tell. He told me about his family, and a lot of his friends. I found out he knew Emmett from college, too. When we got to the ice cream parlor, we both ordered bubble gum ice cream, and that started us talking about our favorites. I found that we were more alike than I thought.

"We should do this another time." He said after he walked me up to the loft.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Well, I'll call you tomorrow okay? Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight." I replied, a little breathless. He kissed me on the cheek, causing me to blush. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him a little closer, and my lips met his. I didn't know what I was thinking, I just wanted to feel his lips. They were so warm, and inviting. He was kissing me back and it was…I can't think of a word to describe it. I didn't want to let go, I wanted to pause time and just stay in this moment forever, never letting his lips escape mine. We were kissing like we'd never see each other again, like one of us was going to die, and this was the last kiss we would get. Both of us pulled away for air.

"Goodnight." Edward said again, smiling at me.

**A/N What'd you think? This chapter really got me going, and I had so much fun writing it! Please review!**


	9. Waking To You

**Hellooo everybody! It's been so long. I apologize for not writing in a long time, I don't know what I happened. I have been fearing that I lost my touch with this. ******** But here I am, writing away. Please tell me what you think…not getting reviews can be discouraging, for all I know, that could be why I haven't been writing.**

**I AM AT 20 REVIEWS THOUGH! YAY!**

**So, I did promise Alice and Jasper in this chapter, but I prefer not to do lemons…cuz that's just not me.**

**Here I shall run this disclaimer for the rest of the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for John…and they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_Soundtrack: Say It Again – Marie Digby_

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes**

**Waking To You**

APOV

I woke up peacefully the next morning. I was positioned on my side, my left leg over Jasper's left leg. My head was lying comfortably on his chest, while my left hand was tracing his abs. My other hand was entwined with his behind my body. It was quite comfortable. His flannel red sheets were wrapped around me, covering his lower half at the same time. Our clothes were strewn across the dark hardwood floor. I let my eyelids float open, a little bit at a time, the sun was very bright. Jasper's breaths were cast upon my hair, it felt so enchanting. My eyes finally opened all the way, revealing Ivory Silk walls decorated with beautiful paintings that I've never seen.

"Sleeping beauty has awaken." I heard Jasper say. His voice was the most beautiful thing to wake up to, but I must say, so was his body. A smile spread across my face. "Hungry? I can make you breakfast right now if you want."

"S'okay. If you don't mind, I would like to just lay here for a bit." I said, still a little groggy.

"Just tell me what you want for breakfast and I can give you breakfast in bed."

"I want to lay here _with you_ for a bit."

"Oh, okay." I could honestly say that I never felt this way about anybody before. It was new to me, but with Jasper, it felt natural. I was in love with him, and I knew that. Did he feel the same way about me though? It was hard to believe I could fall for someone in such short time, but I knew he was something special the night I looked into his eyes. A man like Jasper couldn't just sleep with any girl though, at least it seemed that way. He was very kind, and it seemed he looked for some sort of passion in lust.

"So, how long have you been awake?" I asked, truly curious.

"Around fifteen minutes or so."

"And what were you doing for those fifteen minutes, you must've been quite bored."

"No, actually, I wasn't bored. I was watching you sleep, your face gets very peaceful. Alice, I…" his voice trailed off out of…what? Nervousness? What was he going to say?

"You…?"

"Please don't be scared by this, but I…I love you. I know it's hard to believe, considering we've only known each other for so long, but I hate little games of cat and mouse. It's been killing me, and I need to know if you feel the same way." The words came out in a rush. I was silent for a bit, processing what he said. Was it truly possible he felt the same way as me? Or did I just imagine him saying it? "I don't know what to do with myself, but it's fine if-"

"Do you really feel like that?"

"Yes. I wouldn't just sleep with a girl _not_ having feelings for her."

"Oh, good. You have no idea how relieving that is! Jasper, I love you too, and you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those three words." I wasn't lying. Jasper really did amaze that night I saw him, and he managed to amaze me further the second time we met. It was amazing we even met a second time, this had to be fate. "Um, what time is it?"

"Around noon, do you want that breakfast in bed? Sorry, lunch." I giggled. _Noon? I haven't slept that long since…ever._

"That would be nice, thank you."

"No problem." When Jasper left, I got off the bed and grabbed my clothes. Quickly changing into them, I reached into my jeans pockets, grabbed my Pink Motorola Razor and dialed 'Home'.

"Alice, why must you wake me?"

"Bella? I have to tell you something."

"Argh. Why did you call me? Why didn't you just come down the hall and wake me up there?" Silence was my answer. "Oh. You're not here are you? Where are you?"

"I'm at Jasper's."

"Well, tell me when you get back. I also have some news you would like to hear. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye." She hung up then. Why did she have to torture me like this?? I needed to tell somebody!! After ten minutes of arguments in my head, Jasper came back in with scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast. I thanked him and kissed his lips softly. We were deep in conversation when my phone rang. One of my shows had been cancelled because the person I was opening for broke their leg. At first I was very solemn, but Jasper promised to take me out all day. That was enough to get my mood back up. After breakfast, I took a shower and Jasper brought me back to my apartment.

"Thank you for last night. I'll never forget it." I said, not wanting to say goodbye.

"I won't either. You should probably get back up to Bella. I'll call you, okay?" He had a small smile playing at his lips, as if sensing my desire to make our time last longer.

"Okay. Bye." I said as I opened the door to my apartment.

"Bye." When I stepped in, I heard Bella talking with someone on the phone.

"Yeah, last night was fun…Sure…What time? Yeah, I'll be there…Talk to you later…bye."

"Who was that you were talking to?"

"Your brother." A simple answer was what she gave me. Damn, I was expecting a story. _Did she say 'last night was fun'?_ "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked, not knowing I heard that part.

"Oh. I don't know if you noticed, but I didn't come home last night. I…stayed at Jasper's."

"Wow. Wait! You didn't…" I knew what she was asking.

"Yes, but before you go all mother-like on me, I'll have you know. I love him. I really truly do."

"Alice, you can't possibly know that. You've only known him for, what? Three days?"

"Sort of. Do you remember when I told you about that guy with the eyes? Well, that was him. I don't know how to explain it, but I _know_ he is the one." It was amazing how easily that came out of my mouth. Of course Bella wouldn't understand, but as long as I knew it, there was no problem. If Jasper's blonde hair and blue eyes popped up in my head every five minutes, then he deserved to be there. As long as it was apparent to me that I loved him, then I did. Our conversation about this ended there. She told me that she went out with Edward last night, and that was enough to get me going. I _knew_ they would get together. It seemed she was keeping a detail out for me though. Emmett didn't come back either, but he left a message on the machine. He let Bella and I know that he was safe and he was at Rosalie's. It was raining pretty bad over there so he couldn't make it home, but I knew that he enjoyed that. I wondered what he did, but instantly regretted it. Knowing Emmett, he probably did the same thing as I last night, just with a different person.

Bella left at around four. She had the day off today, so I had four hours to get her ready. I knew Edward would take her somewhere fancy on the first date, so I was sure to dress her up fancy. Edward would be grateful I dressed her in blue, I knew that was his favorite color. I was extremely happy Bella was with Edward because I could tell he would spend more time around his family. My parent's called yesterday to tell me he visited. I never thought I would say it, but a girl might do him good. He's been with many, but Bella is different. She could most likely change him, but it didn't matter now that most of my time would be spent with Jasper. The night was long and lonely. I already found myself missing Jasper already. Tonight's sleep would definitely not be as good as last nights.

**A/N This chapter was slightly more difficult to write. I want to get more to Bella and Edward right now, they seem to flow more easily. So this chapter is probably short, and I apologize for that, but please review! I love reading your beautiful comments.**


	10. If Only This Was Every Morning

**Last chapter was really short, so I'm sorry. I was just lost in it…didn't really know what to right, but a lot of you still liked it!**

**Um, I don't know what to write now…so I'll just continue with the story…should I write a disclaimer again?**

**Nah. You all know I don't own it…**

_Soundtrack: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith_

_Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too - Say Anything_

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes**

If Only This Was Every Morning

JPOV

I felt my body well up with love watching her sleep. She was beautiful, that was certain. Her face was peaceful, but every now and then her eyes would flutter. I was still a little tired, but I didn't want to close my eyes out of fear that she would disappear. It felt so right lying here with her, like perfection. I never wanted to let her go. If I could freeze time, I would freeze it right here. Alice was the air I breathed now, without her, I would surely be lost. When she fell asleep last night, her rhythmic breathing was my soundtrack to sleep. I was addicted to it now, and it felt amazing to have her in the same room as me, let alone the same bed. Every night I would suffer from lack of sleep, yet last night, sleep came over me quickly. We had only known each other for so long, but I knew the night I saw her we would be together.

Her eyes floated open then.

"Sleeping beauty is awake." I said softly, earning a most beautiful smile from her. "Hungry? I can make you breakfast right now if you want." My original plan was to make her breakfast in bed, but I thought that if I left, she would disappear.

"S'okay. If you don't mind, I would like to just lay here for a bit." She wanted to be left alone?

"Just tell me what you want for breakfast and I can give you breakfast in bed." It was hard to hide the disappointment in my voice, but I somehow managed.

"I want to lay here _with you_ for a bit." She replied.

"Oh, okay." This time I couldn't cover up the happiness in my tone. Last night was the most amazing night of my life. I never though I would've slept with Alice Cullen.

"So, how long have you been awake?"

"Around fifteen minutes or so." I answered honestly. I hoped she didn't think I was a creepy stalker who enjoyed watching her sleep.

"And what were you doing for those fifteen minutes? You must've been quite bored." She simply stated. Bored? Was she crazy? Who could possibly be bored watching this beautiful person sleep?

"No, actually, I wasn't bored. I was watching you sleep, your face gets very peaceful. Alice, I…" I was nervous. Telling people how I truly felt wasn't a strong point of mine, and even though I knew she felt the same way, it was still hard.

"You…?" she prompted.

"Please don't be scared by this, but I…I love you. I know it's hard to believe considering we've only known each other for so long, but I hate little games of cat and mouse. It's been killing me, and I need to know if you feel the same way." I hadn't been expecting the words to come out so fast, but I was scared of her reaction. She was silent for about a minute and I felt her tense up. "I don't know what to do with myself, but it's fine if-" She cut me off.

"Do you really feel like that?"

"Yes. I wouldn't just sleep with a girl _not_ having feelings for her." What kind of guy did she take me for? A sense of relief overcame her.

"Oh, good. You have no idea how relieving that is!" She obviously didn't know that I did. "Jasper, I love you too, and you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say those three words." I definitely did not expect _that_ reaction. "Um, what time is it?"

"Around noon, do you want that breakfast in bed? Sorry lunch."

She giggled and said, "That would be nice, thank you."

"No problem." I headed downstairs and to the kitchen to make breakfast. I decided to keep it simple, because she was already impressed with my dish last night. Scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes with icing sugar lightly sprinkled on top, and toast. When I came upstairs with the food, I got the warmest thanks, a kiss on the lips. Oh, how I longed to kiss those lips for so long. I used this time to my advantage, asking her everything I wanted to know, unfortunately her phone interrupted. Her show turned out to be cancelled, which was great news to me.

"Now what am I going to do?" She asked, truly worried. "I don't even have an excuse to take Bella shopping!"

"I'll keep you busy, and to take care of the Bella excuse…I'll invite you two to a live theater show." I said extremely willing to have her for one day.

"That's a good idea, you sure you can do that?"

"No problem at all. I have a friend who knows people."

"Great then! Oh, can I invite Edward too? He'd be _perfect_ with Bella. They'd be so cute together!" She had a glint in her eyes as she was saying that.

"Go ahead." I said with a smile on my face, trying to hide my laugh. She truly was amazing! I wished she didn't have to leave, but the time came for me to take her home. Both of us wanted the time to last longer, but apparently Bella had news to tell Alice, and Alice had something important to tell Bella. I don't know why they couldn't do it over the phone.

**5 Days Later**

"Edward, could you please try to control your lust around Bella?" I asked him.

"What?" He responded, truly confused. I forgot he didn't know about my gift.

"I…feel the emotions around me, and I can manipulate them, but yours are _impossible_ to fix. Really, I don't like feeling horny twenty-four seven."

"You feel horny twenty-four seven?! Dude! Too much information!" Emmett said, his booming laughter echoing throughout the food court.

"Emmett! Shut up!" Rosalie hit him. Alice shot me an apologetic smile somehow managing to have the look of 'what?' on her face at the same time. I mouthed to her that I would explain later.

Bella and Edward had started dating the day after Alice and I slept together, or at least that's when the told everybody. The only emotions I felt around them were lust and love, both radiating of each other. Edward had more lustful emotions, but love was almost equivalent, and Bella won more out with love and adoration, but she still felt plenty of lust.

Emmett and Rosalie couldn't have been happier. I was amazed Rosalie could actually _like_ a guy after what she'd been through, but apparently she could. Emmett had so much love for her, that I would be caught dead saying he didn't love her. Tonight, we were all going to the theatre to watch 'The Phantom of the Opera', courtesy of me. I would take any moment to spend with Alice. We were at the mall so Alice could shop for stuff to wear, but Emmett was whining about how hungry he was and managed to get us out of the situation. When we arrived at the theatre, I found that John was there…with Edward's 'friend', Tanya.


	11. Listen To Your Heartbeat

**I finally finished it!! Sorry if you're angry with me, I was just never happy with this chapter until now. BE WARNED!! THERE IS A BIT OF A LEMON IN THIS CHAP! I don't know if the rating should be changed because it's not too graphic. Sorry to make you feel awkward Fatima! I hope you all like it, and again, my apologies.**

_Soundtrack: Street Lights – Kanye West_

_Take Me Away – Dear Juliet_

**When I Looked Into Your Eyes**

Listen To Your Heartbeat

EPOV

I was absolutely and undoubtedly in love with Bella. The way she talked, the way she laughed, they way she shone with every movement. Bella was everything to me. She was the sky, she was the moon, the air I breathed, and the friend I could always count on. Whenever I touched her, my skin burned. The effect she had on me was astounding. Her eyes were what I went there everyday for. The moment they met with mine is always indescribable, and that blush that always crept on her cheeks…could I even attempt to describe the feeling she gave me?

What was going on in her head? Were we just friends, or were we something more? Her reaction. That was the thing I most feared in telling her I loved her. How _would_ she react? Would she slowly let me down, or would she tell me she felt the same way? It's a scary thing telling someone you love them and really meaning it. I've never done it. I never felt this way about any one, ever in my life. Not with this type of affection. Of course I loved my family, but that is way different from the elation I got seeing Bella.

Tanya! What if meeting Tanya at the opera totally made Bella think I liked her? She was most definitely trying to make me jealous with John, too bad for her it didn't work. But what if she gave Bella the wrong impression? That I was chasing her rather than the other way around? I really needed to stop thinking about this. If I wanted to I could probably come up with a thousand more questions. I carried Bella up the stairs, breathing in the scent of her hair. Freesia's…delicious.

"I am so sorry Edward! Stupid Alice and her shoes." She mumbled into my chest. I laughed.

"It's fine Bella. You could've asked me yourself and I would've done it." I said, hinting at the affection. Even with sore feet, and messy hair she was still beautiful.

"I know. Honestly though, I didn't expect Alice to _demand_ it of you. She's like a very evil little pixie. Haha. I just told her my feet were sore, and she went beserk." I laughed harder at that, remembering the nickname we had for her when we were kids.

"Did you now? Well that's typical Alice for you."

We arrived at the loft door and I set her down, opening the door quickly. Bella immediately set off for her room, with me following. She flopped down on her bed, laying across it, face buried in a pillow. I laid down on my back, staring at the ceiling. We laid there in a comfortable silence, and I was the one who to break it.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Mmhmm?" She responded, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"I…I think I love you."

"Really?" She was whispering, but she sounded clearer than before. I looked at her, realizing she lifted her head.

"Yes." I said with certainty.

"I love you too, Edward." Bella rolled over as she said this.

"Let's never give up on each other."

"Never…" And there we laid, staring into each other's eyes. Minutes went by before she said another word.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise you'll never hurt me."

"I will never hurt you, Bella Swan." I could see the gratitude in her eyes, and I moved to kiss her. Her hands snaked around my neck, while my hands held tight to her waist. Her mouth moved with mine, her body was against me and we fit so perfectly. I kissed her neck and she let out air, breathing heavily. She moved her hands down my back, lifting off my shirt. We kissed lightly while I took of hers. My mouth was on her neck again in seconds, my fingers working on her button. I kissed my way to her stomach, slowly sliding her pants off and onto the floor. Once hers were off I immediately slid down mine, getting my first complete look at her. She was beautiful. Her hair shone in the moonlight, long on the pillows. Her bra and hipsters were a reddish pink, and her body…so smooth and beautiful. This is the girl I loved, and would love forever. Bella was what my life was missing.

"Bella," I whispered, "your beautiful." I pressed my lips to hers hard, and the last of the clothes came off. All of me was against her, both of our breathing was rushed. Her hand pressed on my back while she moaned. She lightly touched my cheek with the other. Her mouth found mine shortly after I hit my climax.

"I love you," she whispered into my ear, "I love you, I love you, Edward, I love you." I hugged her tighter to me and we fell asleep in peace. Tonight was a night we would never forget.

* * *

BPOV

_Take Me Away – Dear Juliet _**(it doesn't really mean anything, I just think the slow tune of it fits, it's cute!)**

A smile formed on my face as my eyes fluttered open. Edward came into focus looking like an angel. The sun was lighting his hair, shining on his body. Today the world didn't matter. It was a day about us, about everything we mean. I crawled out of bed and threw on my silk robe. It was about ten in the morning, so I decided a breakfast would be wonderful. My breakfast plan was pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a small fruit bowl. It was times like this I was happy to have the loft alone. I got to the kitchen and started cooking. Edward came out in his baby blue boxers as I was cutting the fruit.

"Morning love." He said after kidding me. "I missed you this morning."

"Don't you like waking up to breakfast?" I said, smiling.

"Not as much as I would like waking up to you." He smiled back, kissing me again. I set out plates and we sat down at the island to eat. His eyes locked with mine, and mine with his.

"Oh! Orange juice!" I started getting up when he grabbed my hand.

"I'll get it love." He was halfway to the fridge when Alice walked in laughing at something Jasper said. Edward froze, and Alice turned around stopping in her tracks. The look she cast me was the definition of awkward.

"So you reached the boxers stage have you??" She rose her eyebrows twice at us, and we all broke down laughing.

Our run-in's happened more often than not after that. Of course Edward and I had work, so sometimes we were completely dressed, but that was the downside of Alice living with me. I loved her, but it would be nice to be alone with Edward now and then. I wished we could stay at his house instead, but I wasn't about to ask. Maybe he was thinking the same thing anyways. At night, he would be holding me, sleeping so silently, and I would be awake, wondering what his house would look like, or if he would be in a loft like Alice and I. How would the décor look, would it be dark and loomy, or light and cheery? How big would his place be, and what secrets would be awaiting me??


End file.
